gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Heroin
Heroin (Symbol in Chinatown Wars: 20px) ist eine Droge, die ein Teil der Handlung von Grand Theft Auto IV ist, mit eingeschlossen GTA IVs Episoden The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony. Wie die Diamanten, ebenfalls ein wichtiger Abschnitt der GTA-IV-Handlung, agiert das Heroin als wichtiger Teil der verschiedenen Handlungen, da die Protagonisten Niko, Johnny und Luis in die Sache involviert sind. Überblick Das Heroin wurde anfangs der GTA-IV-Einleitung von den Triaden importiert – mit dem selben Schiff mit dem Niko in Amerika ankam, der Platypus. (The Cousins Bellic) Später wurde das Heroin von den Angels of Death gestohlen, allerdings stahlen es die Lost, nachdem letztere das AoD-Klubhaus in North Holland angriffen, stürmten und teils zerstörten. (Action/Reaction) Die Lost versuchten, zusammen mit ihrem Drogendeal-Kontakt Elizabeta Torres, einen Teil des Heroins zu verkaufen. Der Deal war allerdings eine Falle des LCPD – Johnny, Niko und Playboy X konnten jedoch fliehen. (Blow your Cover bzw. Buyer’s Market) Später arrangierten die Lost einen weiteren Deal, um das Heroin zu verkaufen – dieses Mal an die eigentlichen Besitzer, die Triaden. Die Triaden stahlen ihr Heroin allerdings zurück, ohne jegliches Verhandeln. Dazu griffen sie die eingetroffenen Dealer der Lost an, Johnny und Jim konnten allerdings fliehen (This Shit’s cursed). Nachdem einige Zeit vergangen ist, beauftragt Phil Bell Niko, das Heroin wieder zu stehlen, da die Triaden glauben, es sei nach den vielen Diebstählen verflucht. Niko stahl daraufhin den Heroin-Truck nach einer spektakulären Aktion und bringt ihn zu einer verlassenen Villa im Norden von Alderney (Truck Hustle). Später wollen Phil, Frankie Gallo (Bells Neffe) und Niko das Heroin an einen sicheren Ort verschieben, werden allerdings vom FIB überrascht. Die drei können jedoch fliehen (Frankie wird möglicherweise erschossen) und lagern das Heroin an einem sicheren Ort ein. (To live and die in Alderney) Am Ende des Hauptspiels taucht das Heroin noch einmal in einmal auf, in der Jimmy Pegorino einen Deal mit dem russischen Mafia-Boss Dimitri Rascalov vereinbart. (One last Thing und If the Price is Right bzw. A Dish served cold) Unabhängig, ob man sich für den Deal oder Rache entscheidet, nehmen nach Dimitris Tod anscheinend Ray Bulgarin und Timur das Heroin an sich und lassen es in Funland abladen, doch es wird in dort von Luis zerstört (Departure Time). Trivia *Ähnlich wie bei den Diamanten wird nahezu jeder, der involviert mit dem Heroin war, getötet. Die einzigen Überlebenden sind Johnny, Terry, Clay (diese drei nur bis Grand Theft Auto V), Niko, Luis, Elizabeta (sie geht jedoch unter anderem deswegen ins Gefängnis) , Frankie Gallo und Phil. Die Todesopfer sind unter anderem: viele Angels-of-Death-Mitglieder, viele Triaden, viele Polizisten (darunter Charlie) und viele NOOSE-Mitglieder, einige FIB-Mitglieder, viele Mitglieder der Pegorino-Familie (darunter Jimmy Pegorino und möglicherweise Frankie Gallo), viele Mitglieder der Russischen Mafia (darunter Dimitri Rascalov, Timur und Ray Bulgarin) und einige Lost-Mitglieder (darunter Billy Grey, Brian Jeremy und Jim Fitzgerald). Je nach Entscheidung des Spielers auch Playboy X. Chinatown Wars In Chinatown Wars spielt Heroin in Sachen Drogenhandel eine relativ große Rolle, da Huang Lee nach erfolgreichem Abschluss der Mission Tricks of the Triad ins Drogengeschäft einsteigen kann und neben anderen Drogen auch mit Heroin handeln kann. Die Midtown Gangster handeln hauptsächlich mit Heroin, und auch bei den Triaden ist Heroin am beliebtesten. Heroin gehört zusammen mit Kokain zu den Pulver-Drogen und hat einen sehr hohen Wert. Kategorie:Drogen